gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crack Society/Signatures 1-100
Light up the floor Play me one more #LoserLikeMe Pretty much all of my main ships are crack. Screw the canon pairings. #Mrs. Puckzilla #--[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. Pezberry for the win! #SweetPorcelain (Crackships are amazing) #Just a Lucky Person #CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME Let see, I ship Fabrummel, Kantana, Quartie,... #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature 06:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I ship Finncedes LOL #SkySplitz #Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, yes, actually I do. Faberry forever! #I wish my sig would work.....I ship Pezberry, Pieberry, Sam/Puck, Faberry, Fintanny, Cherry, Quinntana, Sam/Finn #whats my OTP ? BOURTNEY BITCHES #So many Pairings.... #Here for Sinn #HELLZ YA Maxymax123 #'GleeVicious'. But I think I'll Be alright.. <3~ #Quamfan oh cracks are amazing #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'My main ship always and forever:']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie| Bourtney.]] 18:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) COHEN-PIERCE AND SANTINA FOREVER! #[[User:CharmStarz|'Live Life!']] [[User talk:CharmStarz|'Laugh Lots!']] 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Quinntana & Faberry :) #[[User:Immagleek18|You may say I'm a dreamer...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|but I'm not the only one...]] 20:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Too many to name off... #Sahar #Yukimi924 #~User:Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~Squinn♥♥~ 05:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) #Dr.Stinky Talk Blog OTP 06:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #i just ship SARTIE 09:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #Adani23 #Snickerz911411 # I'm a Finchel Shippin Gleeky Girly Girl Who Loves Glee!!! Finntanalover99 00:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # NicoleeGleek # --''What about you and I?'' proudly so♥' ''20:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # I just ship Tina with everyone(except artie..). And Brittana. Bitch. # ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ # 'Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?' #-- They're gonna throw fruit at us. And I JUST had a facial!]] # ×º°”˜`”°º× ♥ ×º°”˜`”°º× 22:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) # Peridots 18:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Frankenansian! # Jesse St Ninja Shipping Jesse with pretty much everybody. # QuinnQuinn # 'You know me as Jesse,the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who would never hurt you.' KARTIE FTW # [[User:Pianogirl|Sleep pretty darling Do not cry'']][[User talk:Pianogirl|''' And I will sing a lullaby']]Pianogirl #[[User:Rosalyn Zabini|'I Ship....]]Klaine, Samcedes, and ALL the crackships!! BTW, not my normal sig. Its special just for this. But just in case.......[[User:Rosalyn Zabini|'''Rosalyn Zabini]] (Talk To Me!) 21:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Im shipping Quartie and nobodys going to stop!! UndercoverGleek1 ;) #GleeLover (I ship Fabang!) #'Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? ' # [[User:Gleeful|So this is what being turned on feels like.]] |Gleeful # GleeWicked oh crack ships, you make my day. :P # Svwiki99 04:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Crack ships. The best part of Glee. lol :) # At least I didn’t fall and break my talentDiannaagronrox (I ship everything Quinn but my main ship is Quartie) # loserlikeme11 # 'PURPLE BRIANO IS MY OTP # Umm, Fabang, Frankenasian, Lophad, Fincky, St.Fabray, and a couple others I guess :) # EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs # BrittanaFan1508 (I ship way too many crack ships *evil grin*) # ATLA Gleek (I ship too much cracks!) # Briano, Purple Briano, anything with Lord Tubbington, annd Quory :D # U No that QUINN'S a crazy B*****, she does what she wants wnen she feels like it! <3 LORD PUCKINGTON... awww DTilly # dun judge me, i love glee! # Freak For Finchel I ship Briano, Shrubtana, Quory, Waffleman and Jacuzy! # fabang, samchel !!! # You're Magical,Like A Unicorn! I ship Pezberry, Faberry, Briano, Quatie and Cherry:) # Pjo06 Briano and Breadtana!!! # We found love in a hopeless place # SoryGleek I ship Sinn, Sory and Lord Rorington and oh! Count Briano over! :DDD # Brittanaresoulmates I ship Samchel, Quartie and also Quintana # DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! # Gleebee # BwayAngel1296 <3 Love 'em all! # MeredithFan # I Love You-I Love You Too # GleekGeorgia - Rorittany shipper for life :) # Mrs. Artie Abrams 22:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) # Quartie Sugar Motta is the best.. Singer! 04:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Quartie And Sebtana FTW! # ♥'' On the thin line between love and hate, I choose love - Kurtbastian for life'' ♥ #SlusheeFacial #The proof is in [[User talk:Simple.PlanNER|the Pudding ]] 05:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) # Ricky;Ochoa' Never Can Say Goodbye -Quinn 00:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #QFabrayGleek4eva #2PMNinjaPoops #♥Fabrevans,Finchel, Brittana♥-♥I've Had The Time of my life♥! #Musicalife2 #Musicalife24 #Klainelover22 #Perry! # #Brittana is my otp #[[User:Hpottergleek|'You’ve been struck by']] [[User talk:Hpottergleek|'a Smooth Criminal.']] #Courageconquersall #Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 08:18, March 23, 2012 (UTC) #QuinnPuckLover145 #FabrevansIsEndgame #Being part of something special, makes you special. #Brittana4Life #Poufkimashoula #Letmebeyourstar #KlaineIsAllGood #OnceUponAWiki Category:Team Signatures